Not Sara
by genomex16
Summary: Left reeling after the death of CSI Sidle, how will the team react to the new CSI that replaces her? Can she cope with the pressure of being Sara and dealing with grief stricken coworkers?AU after Living Doll. Sara has died in this fic.
1. Welcome to the Las Vegas Crime Lab

Hi guys! First ever CSI fic, be kind!

In this fic, Sara died at the hands of the miniature killer. Night shift is short handed so they bring in a replacement called Andrea Weltman, an English girl with Vegas roots. This fic is kind of about how they feel towards her and how she copes with their MIXED feelings!

**If you don't like please don't read. No flames, just constructive criticism. I get flames I will set you on fire.**

**I do not own CSI or any of its characters. I am not affiliated with any companies that are connected with CSI. I am only borrowing them for fun. I do not intend to make a profit from this fiction. Anything else is my creation.**

* * *

The doors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab loomed oppressively before her.

"It's now or never, Andy" she said to herself.

She strode forward and pushed the door open. The receptionist looked up at the sound of Andrea's footsteps. Andrea walked towards the girl and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Andrea Weltman. I've applied for a job as a CSI. I was told Mr Grissom would like to see me."

"Yes, it appears that you do have an appointment. His office is straight down the hall. Here's your visitor's pass. "

Andrea clipped the plastic tag to her belt. She looked up and the receptionist pushed some papers and a pen under her nose.

"Please sign this. It's just a record of your presence here and to inform you that it is an arrestable offence to tamper with, make a record of or remove any evidence pertaining to a case, active or otherwise. It also advises you to not make conversation with any of the personnel about cases that are currently undergoing processing or trial."

"Okay"

She signed her name and passed the form back to the receptionist. Re-adjusting her shoulder bag, Andrea proceeded to Grissom's office. Reaching the glass walled room, she knocked on the door. A gray-haired man in his early fifties looked up from his paperwork.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Andrea Weltman. Are you Mr Grissom?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm here for my job interview."

"That's not until Tuesday"

"Today's Tuesday, sir"

"Well I'm in the middle of a case. I don't have the time to interview you. You need to see our Assistant Lab Director, Conrad Ecklie. If you exit my office and turn left, his office is at the end of the hall on the right" he replied, somewhat coldly.

"Thanks"

Andrea left the room. Grissom turned back towards his paperwork, which was not in fact a case file, but a picture of his late girlfriend Sara Sidle, brutally murdered three weeks ago.


	2. Conrad Ecklie

Ooh! Like my first chapter? Please review!

So Andrea has met an out of character Grissom who didn't reserve judgement! What about when she encounters our FAVOURITE pain in the butt?

* * *

She knocked on the door of Assistant Director Conrad Ecklie's office. He opened his door.

"Yes?" he said, his eyes ghosting over Andrea's shoulder length blonder hair, her reasonably sized breasts, her tight red t-shirt that exposed that tiny bit of her midriff, her black trousers that flowed over her behind expertly and her black high-heels.

She'd only been in the office two minutes and already found herself objectified and degraded.

"I came for a job interview with Mr Grissom but he's engaged in a case. He sent me to you"

"Well, let me grab my file. I knew Grissom would pass this off onto me. He's quite inefficient" he said, hoping to colour her judgement of Grissom for the worse, another part in his games of one-upmanship.

He whisked a file off of his desk and gestured to a sofa on the far wall. She sat down and crossed her legs, hoping that she wouldn't have to use this man's obvious attraction to her to close the deal.

"Let's start with the basics. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in Vegas. When I was three my dad got a job transfer to London which explains my accent. I've always been interested in science and problem solving so after a short spell as a model I started a forensics course at university"

"A model? Are you ready to swap the catwalk for corpses?"

"Well, I was actually just a photo model but corspes aren't a problem for me, sir"

"Really?"

She could see he was intrigued by how she called him "sir". He'd obviously rarely got addressed as that.

"I have do have experience. Once I completed my education, I started as a Junior Scene of Cimes Officer for the London Metropolitan Police. After three years as that I worked as a specialist at the Fingerprint Bureau. After my dad retired, my parents moved back to Vegas and I thought I join them. It is my birth place after all. I'm really interested in how the LVPD do things"

"Okay, well what would a Junior S..?"

"Scene of Crimes Officer" she finished for him

"equate to?"

"CSI Level One,sir"

"Well, I'd like to start you on CSI Level Two. I think you're qualified for it. You will definitely bring fresh eyes and a new perspective to your cases."

"I've got the job?"

"Yes. I'd like to bring you in tomorrow for orientation and then you can start on Friday. Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Yes, about what though?"

"Well, you're the only applicant for this post. The last two people to fill this postion have died on duty. Other members of the same team have suffered other damaging attacks and incidents. I haven't put you off?"

"No. I'd like to say a little danger is a good thing but to be honest with _you_, I need the job"

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Two O'Clock good for you?"

"Brill!"


	3. Orientation

So class, what have we learned about Andrea Weltman? She's damn fine that's what!

Ecklie's also a perv!

Please Review!

* * *

She arrived promptly at two o'clock on Wednesday. Ecklie, her new boss, greeted her at reception and led her on a tour of the lab. He showed her each lab indivudally and introduced her to each tech. He showed her at large room full of desks with computers where she could write up paperwork and do research. He attempted to find the members of her new team but none of them were in yet. 

He led her to the locker room and showed her her new locker with WELTMAN sticky labelled to it. He then took her to the supply room and furnished her with a new kit and camera.

"I've already showed you where you can develop the film on the camera. Your kit's full of the basics. You probably won't work solo for a few weeks so until then your partner should have everything else you need. At the end of every case you need to restock your kit. All the supplies are here. Just be sure to note what you take on the inventory sheets then submit them to reception"

She pulled the case shut and locked the clamps into place. She was pretty sure Ecklie checked out her ass as she bent over the table. She put the kit in her locker and shut the door. She followed him into his office where he took her through office procedure, paperwork filing and other stuff.

"Just across from my office is the break room. You're allowed fifteen minutes of breaktime each shift. I suggest three breaks of five minutes. Wasting of company time is not permitted and can lead to unpaid suspension. Grissom likes to hand out his cases there in the morning. Now there's some of the more practical things to show you"

Ecklie showed her around the morgue across the street and how to deal with the bureaucratic side of autopsies. Then he took her to the PD where he introduced her to interrogation procedures. He also showed the range of SUV's from which she could pick her company car. She chose a black Dadi and found herself unusually excited when he handed her the keys . He then led her into the firing range.

"What are we doing in here?"

"Well, CSI is a dangerous job. It's now mandatory for permanent field investigators to carry a firearm. I'm gonna leave you in Frank's capable hands. Meet me back at the office at five o'clock"

He nodded at the grey haired firearm instructed and left.


	4. Frank and his Guns

So Andrea's up and running CSI-wise but how will she handle the cold steel grip of a handgun?

Please review

* * *

"Well, I'm Frank. I'm the resident firearm instructor here"

"Andrea Weltman. Do I really need a gun"

"Well that question's not up to you. It's up to whatever sick bastard out there who might attack you. Better safe than sorry"

"I suppose. I've never fired a gun before, not even in Ballistics"

"By five o'clock, I'll have you proficient in the use of your chosen weapon. My guarantee."

He smiled at her.

"I thought it took years of training to become proficient at a weapon."

"Lady, you're a CSI not a SWAT officer. If you know what a trigger is and which end the bullet comes out then you'll be fine. This is just so you can get your permit to carry."

"Okay"

He lead her over to a rack of guns on the wall.

"Normally, we let an officer choose their own weapon but I think a Glock 23 would suit you"

"I'm sure that's a compliment"

Over the next hour, Frank took her through loading and reloading, firing procedures and postions, how to render a weapon safe and what situations drawing her weapon was a legal movement. He then had her test her accuracy at firing. Having completed all that was necessary including paperwork, Andrea was presented with a Glock 23 with two magazines of ammunitions, holster and a permit to carry a registered firearm in the state of Nevada. With her right hip feeling heavy, she returned to Ecklie in the crime lab.


	5. Looking the Part

Sorry if her firearms bit moved a bit fast but I can't have Andrea sitting around for a week waiting for her permit to come through!

So she's carrying a Glock and knows how to use it! I think it's time for a case! Please Review!

* * *

Andrea returned to Ecklie's office.

"Firearms go well?" he asked as she sat down

"Glock 20"

"Perfect. Now the final part of your kit"

He opened a cardboard box on his desk, revealing a phone in a leather belt attachment.

"It's a Blackberry. Full cell phone and personal organiser capabilities. It's pre-programmed with all the numbers and email addresses you need. GPS locator if we need to find you though it has to be switched on. The department will pay your bill so don't waste call time"

She lifted the phone and clipped it to her belt. Ecklie opened another cardboard box, lifting out an LVPD vest with her name on a velcroed on and an LVPD baseball cap. She slipped both on and did a twirl for Ecklie.

"I certainly look the part now, don't I"

"Yes but here you go"

He handed her her LVPD ID.

"Your ID. It must be worn at all times while in the lab and at a scene. Try not flash it to skip the queue at Starbucks"

"Great"

She clipped it to her belt, handing Ecklie her vistor's pass.

"Well, go home and get ready for Friday."


	6. Shooting in Spring Valley

Closing the door of her Dadi behind her, Andrea walked towards the Crime Lab for her first proper day of work as a CSI. Her normally shoulder length hair was tied up under her baseball cap, making her look very professional. Her black top and trousers combo combined functionality with finesse.

She showed her ID to the receptionist and signed in. Suddenly feeling nervous now that she was on the clock, Andrea headed for the break room for a cup of tea to calm her. Ecklie told her that the nightshift began at nine but she wanted to be there early to make a good impression.

She sat in the break room for a good fifteen minutes before anyone arrived. A woman in her forties entered talking with a tall, dark-haired man with a Texas accent. They continued their conversation, paying her no heed.

"You gave up Supervisor for this crap? I don't why!"

"Sometimes I wonder too. But I'm gonna hold on to the bitter end with this gig. I'm gonna end up in Grissom's chair soon, I hope"

"Miniature Killer took a lot out of Grissom, Cath, in more ways than one. He'll retire soon."

"I suppose. New girl starts tonight. How do you thing Grissom will deal?"

"Dunno, but I heard she's English. Probably sitting somewhere now drinking tea!"

Andrea put the tea cup down on the coffee table. The sound of it roused their attention in their direction. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Andrea Weltman. CSI 2. I assume you're the nightshift?"

"Catherine Willows."

The older blonde shook Andrea's hand. The Texan proffered his own hand. She shook it, noting his firm grip.

"Nick Stokes. You're the new girl?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to get my first case."

"The cases will come soon enough" said Catherine nodding towards an approaching Grissom; put off by Andrea's un-infectious enthusiasm.

Grissom entered the room followed by two other men.

"Good to see you're getting acquainted with…? I'm sorry I'm didn't get your name" he said.

"Andrea Weltman"

"Andrea. These two gentlemen behind me are Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders."

He gestured to each of them. Warrick nodded while Greg just stared straight through her as if she wasn't there.

"Sorry to launch straight into things but we need all hands on deck today"

He started to hand out paper slips detailing the crime scene location and a general overview of what happened.

"Cath and Warrick, B&E in Henderson. Greg and Andrea, there's a shooting in Spring Valley and I'll be working an assault process near Lake Mead. You're all cleared to go"

With that, he turned on his heel and marched out.


	7. Attitude

"So I you used to be a DNA tech?"

"Yeah"

"I was always interested in DNA. Did you read Gruenberg's new paper on seminal DNA extraction?"

Greg simply shook his head. For the whole journey in her Dadi, Greg had not responded to her friendly overtures with more that a nod or a curt, monosyllabic reply. It was starting to frustrate her. It was hard enough driving on the opposite side of the road in a vehicle twice the size of her previous car and contending with the pressures of a first day _while_ trying to make friends with someone who was just pig ignorant!

"I used to be a tech myself. Fingerprint Lifting Specialist."

"Mm-hm"

"That was for the Fingerprint Bureau in London. Do you know we have completely separate labs just for fingerprints?"

"No"

"It's hard working from fingerprints in England because samples are destroyed after you're cleared. So even if someone did it, got off and struck again we wouldn't have anything to compare it to. It's a bit silly really but its part of the Data Protection Act"

Andrea's hands began to tap on the steering wheel.

"_Really rude now! What's his problem?" she thought_

"You mind if I stick the radio on, Greg?"

"No"

She flipped the radio on and flicked through the stations but couldn't find any music she liked.

"Do you have the Sugababes over here? What about Girls Aloud?"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. There's the crime scene there."

On the outside, the house seemed perfectly normal with white washed walls, burnt orange slate roof and a perfectly trimmed lawn. Andrea half expected to see a white picket fence but no such luck.

She pulled her SUV up onto the kerb and got out. Greg walked straight into the crime scene without regarding the outside or waiting for her. She popped the trunk of the Dadi and pulled on her overalls and gloves. She knew she didn't need to but crime scene procedures in England were much stricter and this action had been drilled into her. Grabbing her kit, she ducked under the tape and headed into the house. She was greeted by Jim Brass as she stepped into the living room.

"You must be Andrea." He offered his hand. "Detective Jim Brass"

She returned the handshake. "What've we got?"

"Man shot dead by his wife. He has four previous complaints against him for domestic violence, two of them with this partner. She's headed for Desert Springs, stab wound in shoulder. Probable self-defence on her part."

"Okay, thanks"

He left. Andrea turned to Greg.

"Greg, I want you to start photographing the place. Photograph with marks and scales every piece of evidence and then do a collective snap. Don't disturb anything until we talk a reconstruction through"

"I don't have to do what you say" he spat back

"Greg?"

"You're the rookie. I've been a CSI for three years now. You do the photography! "

Andrea's mouth opened and closed. She pondered what she was going to say.

"_Would it be easier if I just backed down?" she thought "No! I'm the lead CSI here, his superior and I don't deserve to be treated like this!"_

"Greg" she intoned forcefully "I want you to step outside for a moment. We need to have a discussion"

Greg stomped through the scene, almost nearly disturbing a bloodied knife, a key piece of evidence. She followed.

"Now, Greg, what's the problem?"

"Well, you're the rookie. I'm supposed to tell you what to do"

"Yes, I'm the rookie, I'll give you that. But I'm a CSI 2 and the lead investigator. I need your cooperation. I asked a simple request."

Greg murmured an apology and returned inside the house. Andrea took a few moments to collect her thoughts and returned inside. Greg had already begun the photography, now that he knew his place in the matter. Andrea took a quick look around, noting what needed to be collected and how they would be processed. Greg finished up relatively soon and stood beside Andrea. Her internal leadership skills told her that giving responsibility to Greg would be the key to working efficiently with him.

"What do you think happened here Greg?" she asked

The scene played out before her in her mind's eye to Greg's commentary

"The husband's had a little too much to drink and starts something with the wife. Smacks her around a little. She runs to the kitchen and when he follows her, he grabs a knife and stabs her. She stumbles into the living room. Remembering the gun they owned, she grabs it and shoots him twice. He dies and she falls unconscious to the floor, a combination of blood loss and shock. Neighbours hear the commotion and call 911"

"Good, Greg, my thoughts exactly. Let's take a look at the body"

She stepped over to the hulking frame lying unmoving on the floor.

"He's a big guy, probably used to dominating people. When she didn't do what he said, he started to abuse her. Empty beer bottles on the table corroborate your theory. Two shots to the chest, one's a through and through, embedded in the wall. I assume the other one's in the body."

She moved to the knife. It was a black-handled, silver-bladed, standard kitchen knife probably about 8″ in length. Both blade and handle were stained with blood. Snapping a picture, she turned to Greg.

"The handle has blood on it. There's a defensive wound on his hand. I think that she probably grabbed the knife first and cut him. He then probably managed to wrestle the blade away and stabbed her, explaining the blood on both places. The knife's on the floor, so he probably removed it in an attempt to stab her again but she got away. When she shot him, he dropped it."

She stood up.

"Don't think there's anything else we can learn from here. Start bagging and tagging and I'll tell the coroner he can take the body. Maybe something new will turn up when we clear all this stuff out. Don't touch the knife yet, there's some processing I want to do on it at the scene."

She went outside and told the coroner, he could take the body. She returned to the living room and crouched beside the knife. Opening her kit, she swabbed the blood on the handle and on the blade. She tested both on a HemaTrace card. Both were human.

She grabbed a brush and some pink fluorescent powder (she liked it because it was girly) and dusted the handle. Finding a print, she lifted it with the adhesive lifter. On the blade, she found a blue fibre. She captured it with the adhesive mount. She bagged the knife and signed the seal. She slid it into a blue tool box which she assigned, from now on, to carry evidence.

She stepped over to where the gun lay on the floor. She rendered it safe and began to examine it. It had a bevelled handgrip so she'd need to take it back to the lab if she wanted to get a print. It was tricky, but she'd done it before. Two bullets were missing form the magazine. She bagged and stored it.

She collected the shell casing and moved over to the wall. With her scalpel and pure brute force, she managed to get the bullet out of the wall. She let out a sigh.

"_Right, Andrea, let's see if you can't get a print off of those bottles!"_ _she thought_


	8. Back at the Lab

Before they returned to the lab, they stopped by the hospital. The wife, Tracey Moran, was still recovering from her attack and was in no condition to talk to them. So, she took fingerprints and Tracey's clothes and headed back to the lab. When they got inside, Greg disappeared off somewhere and Andrea couldn't find him.

Andrea signed in the evidence and headed for the break room. After grabbing a cup of tea, she flopped down onto the sofa. It had been two years since she had worked a full scene, not just lifting prints. It took a lot out of her, especially this late at night.

She sat there slowly sipping her tea until something caught her eye on the notice board. She walked over to it. Under the heading "One of Our Own" was a picture of a tall brunette, smiling, wearing LVPD gear. Next to it was a newspaper clipping with the heading "**Miniature Killer Claims Life of LVPD CSI!**" She continued to read the article, learning more about this Sara Sidle. Then her eyes roved over two words "nightshift CSI". She felt a blow to her stomach. This was who she had replaced.

Everything fell into the place. The stares and the cool words. Greg's behaviour. They had loved Sara and she had replaced like nothing was wrong. But she was someone new. Could they not just give her a chance? Why did they blame her? She didn't kill Sara.

"_Screw them! If they won't give me a chance then I won't give them one! I'll show them what a damn good CSI I am!"_

She washed out her cup and stormed down to the Fingerprint Lab. She flung the door open. Mandy the tech wasn't there. She snapped on a pair of gloves and slit the seal on the evidence bag of the gun. She opened a fume cupboard and placed the gun inside. Setting up a Bunsen burner, she placed a small foil dish of cyanoacrylate, or superglue, on the tripod. Shutting the cabinet, she watched as the fume spread out over the gun.

She left that to develop while she scanned the knife print she lifted into AFIS. It came up with a hit. It was the ten-card the coroner had taken off of the husband, Michael. The fingerprints from the bottles also matched him. She turned on the fan and the fumes dissipated. She opened a pack of adhesive lifters and lifted the fingerprint. It matched the ten-card she took from Tracey.

After resealing the evidence, she moved on down to Hair and Fibre Analysis. She looked at the blue fibre under the microscope. She noted down its characteristics and ran them through a database. They were plain, blue, cotton fibres. She knew that it must be a match to Tracey's t-shirt. She lifted a sample fibre and compared them. They matched.

She dropped the blood samples into DNA where Wendy processed them for her, confirmed both victim and killer's blood were on the knife.

She then moved on to Ballistics, where she test-fired the gun. Striations matched the bullet found in the wall. She grabbed her Blackberry and dialled the Morgue. She asked to be put through to the pathologist working the case. After brief introductions, Doctor Robbins confirmed that the levels of alcohol in Michael Moran's blood were well over the limit and he had retrieved the bullet from his body, sending it back to the lab with Greg. Andrea thanked him and hung up. She texted Greg. He didn't answer his phone so she went to Evidence lock-up. The tech working there informed her that Greg had signed the bullet in over and hour ago. She took the bullet and confirmed it matched the gun.

Deciding to stretch her legs, she walked to the PD and Jim Brass's office. He took her over what he had learned about the husband and what Tracey had said when she woke. The evidence confirmed her account, which was a near match to the original theory. She wrote up all her findings and went to find Grissom. The supervisor was in his office. He didn't look up when she knocked.

"Sir?" she called gently

"Yes, um, Annie?"

"Andrea, Mr Grissom"

"Andrea, of course, sorry. Just call me Grissom. Mr Grissom was my father. And he's been dead forty-two years. Was there something you wanted?"

"I've solved my case, sir. Conrad said you or whoever was filling in as supervisor had to sign off on each one."

Grissom's nose wrinkled slightly at "Conrad". He motioned for the case file. After a quick flick through it, he picked up his pen and signed in the appropriate boxes. He handed back to her.

"Everything in there's fine. Pack up all the evidence and this file and sign it in for pending court cases. Restock your kit and charge your camera batteries. And then, if there are no other cases or anything else, you can go home."

Andrea turned to leave but Grissom called out.

"By the way, Andrea, where's Greg? I'd assumed he'd be here when I'd sign off on the case? And there's no mention of him processing any of the evidence in this file?"

Andrea hesitated. Grassing up Greg this early in the game was not a sensible career move, but then again, Grissom could be one of those supervisors that appreciated being told things like this. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Greg disappeared after I drove him back to the lab. I was later told he attended the autopsy and retrieved evidence there. I still couldn't find him after that to discuss the case. He gave me the impression he didn't want to work with me, so I just left him to it."

"Thank you. I'll have a word with him."

She left the office. Following Grissom's directions she packaged the evidence and the case file and signed it in. Then she restocked her kit and charged her camera, careful to note down exactly what she had taken, as per Ecklie's orders, and submitted it to reception. Lounging around in the break room had not provided her with anything to fill her time with so she decided she'd pack up and leave. She signed out, glad to have the day over her.

She stopped at a convenience store on the way home and picked up a pre-packaged sandwich, a packet of chips, a coke and a candy bar. She was not in the mood to make her won food tonight.

She unlocked the door of her apartment and threw her handbag down onto the telephone table. She took the easy food to the dinner table and ate it. Binning the rubbish, she went and showered. Now in cotton pyjamas, she picked up her shoulder bag and brought into her walk-in-wardrobe which was big enough to serve as a dressing room.

She placed her crime lab ID and phone on a small end table, then opened its drawer. She unloaded her gun and placed both pistol and magazine in the drawer. She climbed into bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow, just as the sun rose.


	9. The Wu Tang Clan

I've just realised that Andrea may be a bit of a Mary-Sue. I was never good at original characters anyway. But an important case follows.

Please review.

* * *

Andrea picked up the carton of milk, inspecting the date. Deeming it suitable, she dropped it into the grocery basket. She moved on to the next aisle, debating whether or not to buy bread, since it never got used in time. She was placing a candy bar and a celebrity gossip magazine into her basket when her bag started to omit a buzzing sound.

"P-6048, please respond"

She ignored it. It was her first day off after working for the Las Vegas Crime Lab for three weeks. There was no way she was going to answer that radio. It continued to buzz and the dispatch officer spoke again.

"P-6048, please respond. This is control, we have a shooting. CSI is required at the scene"

The other people in the aisle were starting to look at her funny. She finished her shopping and walked to the checkout. The cashier ran the items along the scanner and a teenager bagged them for her. She handed a twenty over to the cashier and waited for her change.

"CSI Andrea Weltman, this is control. You are required urgently at a scene, please respond. Do you copy?"

The cashier glanced at her.

"Are you going to get that, ma'am? It sounds important."

"Oh for God's sake!" she cried.

She fished the radio out of her bag and pressed the talk button, cutting off the dispatch officer before he could speak.

"Control, this P-6048. I copy but I'm not going to that scene. It's my day off and Nick Stokes is Rota 1 for emergencies this week. Over"

"CSI Stokes is unavailable."

"Catherine Willows is Rota 2"

"CSI Willows is already at the scene, P-6048"

She dropped her change into the pockets of her jeans and snatched the bag out of the bag-boy's hands. She stormed out to her Dadi while talking into her radio.

"Let me guess! I'm Rota 3?"

"Affirmative, P-6048"

"Fine, where?"

"Alley behind the Monaco. Twenty-three year old Asian man"

"Copy. Inform the lead investigator that I'm on my way"

"Understood"

She turned the ignition and sped out of the car park, nearly clipping an elderly lady walking a Rottweiler. The lady raised two fingers to Andrea's rear view mirror.

"_Serves her right! What the hell kind of coffin-dodger owns a Rottweiler anyway? Stupid old biddy deserves to get a chunk taken out of her. I hope I don't have to process that scene!" thought Andrea_

Ten minutes later she pulled her Dadi into a secluded alley behind the Monaco, wondering why the hell people ever went down these alleys when they knew they could get raped, beaten or murdered. She stepped out of the car wearing her vest and baseball cap. Grabbing her kit from the trunk, she walked over to Catherine.

"Where've you been?" asked Catherine, harshly

"I was at the shop getting a jug of milk when Dispatch buzzed me"

"Wah? A bit too "tally-ho and what not" for me, Drea,"

Catherine knew exactly what Andrea had said but enjoyed aggravating her by poking fun at how she talked and using "Drea", a nickname Andrea hated. Andrea gritted her teeth.

"I was at the store getting milk when Dispatch holla'd at me. Had to dump the stuff at home before I could come here. What's the case?"

"Twenty-three year old Asian man. Shot six times. Brass ran a check on him. Has priors for assault and extortion. Links to the Wu Tang Clan of the local Triads. Possible hit"

Andrea surveyed the scene. The man lay dead beside a dumpster which also had several bullet impacts on it and ricochet marks. The place was scattered with shells and the walls lined with bullets.

"Right, Cath, where do I start?"

"Photography, I guess. Then bag and tag. I also want you to work on that large tire print speeding out of the alley."

She nodded and walked towards the bullets in the wall. Photograph, bag and tag. The work was repetitive and exhaustive, especially in the heat. It must have been two hours before every bullet was photo'd and logged. With Catherine volunteering to handle the casings, Andrea started on the tire print. She gel lifted it off the street. She walked over to the dumpster.

"Cath, do you reckon he ditched the gun?"

"He?"

"Well it's got to be a man. This is violent crime which few women commit. The man who was shot was over six feet and he was shot high in the chest so it's a tall person. Based on the bullets and casings, the weapon's an Uzi. The precision and scatter indicates previous training with it, possibly military. If it was a triad hit then the shooter's probably Asian. Now you find me a tall, violent, Asian woman with Uzi training who regularly carries out hits for the triad. That only happens in John Woo films."

"I see your point. Yeah, he probably ditched the gun. But a ditched gun is usually clean. Check for it anyway."

Andrea flipped the lid on the dumpster. It stank. She took a deep breath of fresh air and leant over into the dumpster. She cleared away an empty pizza box and found what she was looking for. She rendered it safe and took it over to show Catherine.

"Scratch the Uzi idea Cath. The weapon's a Heckler & Koch HK53. But definitely a man weapon."

She bagged it and placed the brown paper bag in her Dadi.

"Man weapon?"

"Yeah, a man weapon. Big, noisy and direct. Non-self-defence killings by women are usually poison, rear stabbings or small pistols. Not SWAT weapons."

Cath nodded, not caring. Andrea began to search the pavement. She knelt down upon discovering blood drops. The shape of the drops indicated the owner was running away from the scene. Basing on the gravity pattern, he had a wound high up on the body, possibly shoulder. Andrea photographed and swabbed it. An idea struck Andrea. She grabbed her kit and walked over to the body. Taking large sample pad, Andrea swabbed the victim's hands. She then cut the pad down the centre, giving her two half-moon pads. She bagged one but sprayed another with a reagent from her kit. It turned blue.

"You're doing a presumptive test for GSR?" asked Cath

"Yeah. There's blood drops at the edge of the scene. I'm thinking our vic may have shot back injuring the attacker. Test for GSR is positive."

"You know that's only a guide line. GSR is only truly detectable under electron microscopes."

"Yeah but I'm gonna search for a gun anyway"

Andrea went back to the body.

"The key to finding the gun is physics. Look at the shape of the body. The right arm is thrown back further than the left arm, indicating he was holding something heavy. So, I'm guessing the weapon would have to be within a 270° angle of the hand."

She looked over at some cardboard boxes and other junk piled up beside the far wall. She picked through them, finding her prize.

"Cath, I've got a .44 magnum. Dirty Harry fan perhaps?"

"One missing?"

"Yes. I'm think I'm gonna go back to the lab and start processing."

"Yeah, okay"

Back at the lab, Andrea didn't want to start on the bullets, figuring Catherine would want to start with that. So instead, Andrea began to run the DNA profile of the blood drops. No hits in CODIS. She then ran the tire print, which proved far more fruitful. Catherine entered the room.

"Hey, Drea. Anything?"

"Blood drops didn't turn up anything other than the fact they were male. Tire print has given us a lead though. It's a large print indicating an SUV. When I ran it, it came up a tyre manufacturer who doesn't usually make SUV tyres. It had to have been custom fitted. I called the manufacturer. He said it was purchased by Mrs Daiyu Wu for her son's 25th birthday present car."

"_The _Daiyu Wu? Black Jade? The leader of the Wu Tang Clan?"

"Well, that's never been confirmed. No evidence to prove that."

"So? We know she is. Took over from her husband when he died. And there was evidence _he_ ran the gang."

"The computer doesn't give a place of residence but a search of legit businesses turned up that she owns a delivery truck company. Ten-four?"

"What?"

"It's a trucker reference. Let's just call Captain Brass."


	10. The Warehouse

Andrea rinsed out her cup and left the break room to find Catherine. Brass had done some checking on Daiyu Wu. She had only one son still living and he was only 26, meaning it was likely he still had the SUV. Catherine met her outside Trace.

"Hey, cops did some sniffing around at the warehouse. The SUV's there."

"Great Cath. Can we get in and have a look around?"

"Yeah, probable cause."

Twenty minutes later and they were at the warehouse. They showed their warrant to the guard at the front and taken to see Mrs Wu. She was on the phone and not pleased to have the hulking security guard enter her office.

"I told you, no visitors. I have a deal to clinch with the…" she broke off when Catherine, Jim and Andrea entered. "I'll call you back"

"Please officers, sit down. What can I do for you?"

"We believe that your son's SUV was used in a shoot-out downtown, possibly as a getaway vehicle" Jim answered.

"Is he around?" asked Andrea

"Yes, Johnny is supervising down in the loading bay. I'll take you down there."

She led them out of the office and down the metal steps. A young man was giving directions to some workers as to how to load the truck. Mrs Wu cleared her throat.

"Yeah, Ma?"

"The police would like to speak to you."

He turned to the team.

"What?"

"We believe your SUV was used in a crime. We have permission to take it for forensic analysis."

"It's right over there."

Andrea could see he was nervous. If it proved to be his SUV, he could get jumpy and run. She stepped slowly over to the SUV. Dropping down, she printed the tire treads. Visual match with the crime scene photos in her hands. She placed them back inside the envelope. Examining the front of the car, she could see something was stuck in the grille. She pulled it out with her tweezers. It was a bullet, same type of ammo found in the .44 Magnum. It was stained with blood.

"Excuse me, Mr Wu, can you roll up both of your sleeves?" asked Andrea

He rolled up his left sleeve revealing a long gash. Andrea nodded at Brass. The seasoned detective moved forward.

"You're under arrest for murder . You do not have to say…" he was cut off by Johnny turning and running. "I hate it when they run"

He took off after him. Catherine pulled out her radio.

"This is CSI Willows; requesting back-up at Wu Tang Delivery, Warehouse Four, suspect is fleeing the scene. Possibly armed."

She put away her radio and drew her gun.

"Come on Drea, he's getting away."

The older woman took off at a run. Andrea stayed where she was. When she worked with the British police she had always been told, because she was not an officer and was not armed, not to chase fleeing suspects. But, she didn't want to lose respect with Catherine. She drew her Glock and followed her.

She began to walk in the general direction that he ran in. She began to pick up speed until she reached a store where they kept packing materials. She walked in, raising her gun.

"LVPD, show yourself"

She felt it before she saw it. The barrel of a gun was pressed tightly into her left temple. She heard it cock.

"Drop the gun, bitch!"

Catherine entered the room, her gun levelled at Johnny's chest.

"You drop it!"

Mrs Wu entered the room and pressed a gun into Catherine's temple.

"Both of you drop the guns! I will shoot her! I have only one son left, I will not have you take him."

She turned to her son.

"Please, tell me why you did it"

"He was going to go to the police. He had information on you. You would've gone to jail."

"I understand son. Ok, here's what we shall do. Johnny, I want you to leave…"

She was cut off by the sound of Andrea removing the safety on her weapon. She pointed it at Mrs Wu's sternum.

"You're digging holes for yourself! Drop your weapons!"

Catherine let out a sigh.

"What is this? A gangbang?"

"Shut up!"

Wu pressed the gun more forcefully into Catherine's temple. Catherine winced.

"Don't you dare!" screamed Andrea

"Quiet!"

Johnny grabbed her hair and tugged.

"Let go of her, you bastard!" yelled Catherine

"Don't speak to my son that way!"

"Listen you old whore, if you threaten Catherine again, I'll shoot you!"

"What'd you just call my mother, you bitch!"

"Get the fuck off her! I'm warning you!"

The situation was escalating. They began to yell at each other. Johnny pressed the gun harder into the side of her head. Andrea's finger was slippery with sweat around the trigger. She just couldn't stop herself from squeezing it any longer….

A shot rang out throughout the warehouse.


	11. Drinks and a Narrow Escape

Johnny hit the ground, the bullet from Captain Brass' gun striking him squarely in the chest. Mrs Wu's face turned white with shock. Her grip on the gun slackened. Catherine moved from her line of fire. Brass stepped forward.

"Drop it. I've shot one person today. I don't want to shoot another"

She let the gun fall from her hand. It clattered to the floor noisily. Brass kicked it across the room. He took Mrs Wu's arms and cuffed them behind her back.

"I'm gonna take her. You guys okay to get home?"

"Yeah, sure Jim" said Catherine, visibly shaken

He led the aging Chinese woman out of the storeroom. Andrea turned the safety back on her weapon and holstered it. Catherine did the same.

"Come on Cath, I think I'll drive"

Catherine nodded and followed the younger CSI out of the room. Catherine seemed to be out of it but Andrea was juiced and ready to go, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. They buckled up in Catherine's SUV and Andrea slowly drove them back to the crime lab, knowing that any sudden acceleration or surprise may totally scare Catherine.

After filling Grissom in and giving a full report, they found themselves sitting in the break room. Not a word was said. Catherine, normally talkative, was a pinnacle of silence. Andrea turned to her.

"Cath, are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's just…."

"Just what?"

"You may not know this but I have a daughter. Her father, my ex-husband, was murdered. She's already lost one parent, she nearly lost another"

"Cath…"

"It was my fault. I'm not a cop. I'm not here to chase bad guys. I nearly got both of us shot"

"What's her name?"

"Lindsey"

"Well Cath, I'm not gonna lie to you. You did violate protocol and nearly made Lindsey an orphan. But you did what was right! By taking scum like that off the streets, you're making a better world for your daughter. It's one less asshole she has to deal with when she grows up! Just be more careful next time, Cath"

Catherine smiled.

"Thanks, Drea. That means a lot to me. I need to see Grissom a sec. I'll see you later"

"Yeah, Cath"

Suddenly, Andrea didn't hate the nickname "Drea" anymore. After sitting for a few more minutes, Andrea went to the locker room. She showered and changed her clothes. Leaving the women's shower area, she walked into the locker room and saw the team, except for Grissom, sitting together.

"Hey guys"

They turned to face her. Warrick spoke.

"Hey, Andrea. We're thinking of going out for drinks tonight. Wanna come?"

She could see the visible scowl on Greg's face but the rest were smiling at her. Catherine even seemed to be encouraging her.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great. But only one drink. We have work tomorrow and I want to drive"

An hour later and they were hitting a club off the Strip. They found themselves a booth while music played in the background. A waitress came over.

"What are you guys having?"

"I'll have a white wine spritzer" said Catherine

"Beer, please" said Nick

"Same for me" said Warrick

"Why don't you choose for me?" said Greg, winking at the waitress.

She giggled and pushed her chest out in a top that was already too small. Catherine rolled her eyes. The waitress turned to Andrea.

"And for you?"

"I'll have a diet coke and a half of vodka, please"

"Sure."

The waitress went to get their drinks. The conversation seemed stalled. The silence seemed to get uncomfortable. Nick shifted in his seat. Greg threw him a glance.

"So, Andy, we've haven't worked a case together yet. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" asked Warrick

"Well, I'm from England but my family is from Vegas. We moved when my dad got a transfer with his advertising company to London. I was a model for a while.."

"You were a model?" asked Nick

"Yeah, did magazines and stuff"

"Cool. Cath used to be a…"

Catherine coughed really loud. Nick avoided her gaze.

"So where was I? Model. Right. Then I went to the Queen Mary University of London and did forensics there. I worked for the police for three years. Then I was a fingerprint tech for another two."

"Fingerprint tech? You'd better be careful Ecklie doesn't put you on lab rotation!" said Catherine

"I keep getting called back to DNA. It's not fair!" said Greg

"Greg, Lindsey threw tantrums like that!" said Catherine

"Okay, Mom"

"You'd better watch the mom crap, Greg"

The waitress appeared with the drinks. She passed them out, smiled at Greg and then strutted off over to another table. The conversation began to flow more readily, alcohol more than likely contributing. Except for Greg, who sat there like a child dragged out to a party their parents wanted to go to. They sat at the booth for another hour before a tall, dark haired man stepped over to the table.

"Hey, I'm Richard. Wanna dance?"

"You talking to me?" asked Andrea

"Yeah!"

"Guys?"

She looked around the table.

"Yeah go ahead!"

She took Richard's hand as he led her to the dance floor. Britney Spears' Gimme More blasted out over the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. As they swayed in time to the music, a pair of eyes glared daggers into her back.

"Look at her, she's such a slut. You'd never see Sara dance like that." Greg hissed

"Sara wasn't exactly a social butterfly. You know that" replied Nick

"Nick's right Greg. But I still fucking hate her!" said Catherine

"Cath! What the hell?"

"You're only sticking up for her because she's got nice tits! She's so full of herself" said Catherine

She mimicked Andrea.

"Oh, I used to be model! Yay for me!! And she is so not a natural blonde!"

"Whatever, Cath. I think I'm gonna head home."

"See you tomorrow."

The rest of the group bid him similar goodbyes. Greg turned to Catherine.

"Did you see the pants she's wearing? Does she moonlight as a call-girl?"

"I know! Any tighter and they'll split at the seams!"

"God, what is this? The anti-Andrea club! I'm gonna catch a ride with Nick" exclaimed Warrick

He left. Andrea returned to the table.

"Where'd the guys go?" she asked

"Home. We're gonna head too" replied Catherine

"Yeah, me too"

They walked out together and bade each other goodnight. Andrea walked to her car. She was just about to unlock the door when a voice from behind startled her.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye?"

It was Richard.

"Oh, hey! I forgot. Sorry. Here's my number."

She handed him a card she had written her number on.

"I normally work nights so try to get me during the day."

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, but there's no shops open."

"I meant at my place."

The conversation took a dire turn.

"Nice try, but I don't think so"

He leaned forward and captured her lips in his. She was trapped against her car. She had no room to move. His hand began to slowly caress her leg. She finally managed to pull away. She planted her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"I said no!"

"Come on baby. You look like the outdoorsy type."

Andrea's heart beat against her chest. She reached into her bag, feeling for her Glock 23. It wasn't there. It was in the glove compartment of her car. Alternatives raced through her mind. Could she scream? Could she lock herself in the car? Radio Dispatch for help? Then a thought struck her. Mace. She didn't actually have any but she had a spray bottle in her bag and it was dark. Maybe he'd get scared and….

A siren broke the silence. Richard moved away. She took this opportunity to get into the car and lock the door. She cracked the window.

"Look, I'm LVPD"

It wasn't strictly a lie.

"I carry a gun"

That definitely wasn't a lie.

"I'm not afraid to use it"

That was a lie.

"Just back the hell off okay! You had your chance and you blew it! I won't see you later"

She turned the key and sped off. Breaking several traffic laws, she rushed home. She locked the door behind her, gun in hand. Letting out a long sigh of relief, she sank to the floor and let her head fall into her hands.


	12. Corpses and Supervisors

OMG!! Andrea had a close call there. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Your positive comments really inspire me to write on. I don't mean to write Catherine as a bitch but I wanna show that Andy's disliked in general. The next chapter is going to be really important for the team's relationship. You may hate me for it but….

Please review.

* * *

Andrea, simply relieved to have escaped without harm, didn't report Richard to the police. She came close to telling Captain Brass during the course of a case they were working but decided against it. It was her word against his and would cause nothing but trouble

Still, the incident had frightened her. She had new locks and an alarm system fitted and a Louisville Slugger had made its home in her hallway closet. She was far more cautious now.

And tired beyond belief. She had just worked the most arduous case ever. Murdering clowns. What was this? She practically collapsed onto the break room sofa. Just she was about to fall asleep, Grissom's voice rang out.

"Andrea?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I need grave to pull a double."

He got a groan as a response.

"I'm taking the rest of the team on a frat homicide. At least seven dead, four unaccounted for. I need you to deal with a body found in a park river."

"Okay"

Twenty minutes later and she was standing at the bank of a river. It was about 5am and police swarmed the scene. Something with four limbs lay floating on its stomach in the river. Police divers were doing "rock, paper, scissors" to decide who was the lucky gent to retrieve it. Sofia Curtis walked towards her.

"Hey, Andy"

Andrea found she got on well the other blonde, understanding that there was no love lost between her and Sara.

"Sofia. Any thoughts on this?"

"Not so far. I'm gonna need an ID but I can tell you it looks as if he's only died recently."

"Plenty of people have washed up in the Thames. I've dealt with cases like this before. I just hope it was suicide upstream and he floated down"

"Could well be. Not the first time I've seen that."

"Detective!!"

The divers had pulled the body onto the bank. David the coroner was examining the body.

"Hey, Dave"

"Hi, Andy"

"Talk me through it"

"Male, between about 17-25. Looks recently dead. Like yesterday dead"

"Any water in the trachea or lungs?"

"Not any visible water. But I know it wasn't drowning"

"How?"

"Gun shot wound to the lower back."

"Why is it never as simple as suicide?"

"I'm just a coroner. I don't make them dead"

"I doubt there's much I can learn from here. I'll take a few photos and then concentrate on ID'ing the vic"

"I'll have a ten-card and DNA ready for you as soon as I can"

"Thanks Dave"

His team bagged the body and loaded it onto a stretcher. They wheeled into the van and sped off. Andrea blew out a sigh and began to photograph the scene. One up the river, one down the river and a couple from the bank. She packed up her camera and chucked the kit into her car. She went over to the officer and signed the scene release forms.

She headed back to the crime lab. She printed the photos and wrote a preliminary report about the crime. She phoned the morgue and they said that the DNA and fingerprints were ready for her. She collected them and dropped the DNA at the DNA lab while she took the fingerprints to the lab. Running them through AFIS, she got nothing. She called back at DNA where the dayshift tech said he would give her results when he had finished. She decided to take a break.

When she entered the break room, the whole team was there. They were going over the frat murders. They gave her a brief description but did not go into any detail. She shrugged off their apparent secretiveness and brewed another tea.

"_I really need to cut down"_ she thought _"I know it's my national drink and all but this can't be good. But, then again, at least I don't drink that coffee sludge the rest of them drink."_

She sat down and was just about to take a sip when the DNA tech entered and addressed her.

"Andrea, I've finished your sample"

"Yeah?"

"It's a match to a Christopher Mitchell. And a to blood sample found at your scene, Mr Grissom."

Grissom flicked through his notes.

"Christopher Mitchell is still unaccounted for"

Catherine spoke up.

"He was found at least twenty minutes from the frat house. He had to have gone with the killer. Accomplice or kidnap victim?"

"It was definitely a body dump. I think its best I go to the frat house and have a look around, get acquainted with the case…"

Grissom cut Andrea off.

"No"

"But..."

"You're finished here. Thank you for giving us another angle to investigate. You may go home now."

Andrea bit back a response and stormed out of the break room. The door slammed behind her. Then, even from the break room, a locker was heard being violently shut. The team craned their head to look out. Andrea was storming up the corridor, her heels almost cracking the tiles and her bag swinging like a medieval mace. With one last glare at Grissom, she rounded the corner out of the crime lab.

Getting home, she was still angry. She grabbed something to eat and watched some TV but it did not soothe her temper. She packed a bag and headed to the gym. After three hours of treadmills, weights, lengths and Tae-Bo she finally felt better. She showered up and was heading out when her phone rang. It was a message from Ecklie. He needed her to come in right away.

She returned to the crime lab and headed straight for Ecklie's office. She knocked and was admitted. She sat across from him and regarded his sombre expression. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"There's been an incident"

"What kind of incident?"

"A shooting at a crime scene"

"By one of our own? My team?"

"Grissom"

"Oh, God! Is he alright?"

"He's fine. But I believe there had been some misconduct among the team and so I'm suspending him for six weeks until the IAB investigation concludes"

"So Catherine will be taking over? Or will it be Warrick?"

"Neither. Except for Greg, the entire team is also under investigation from IAB"

"Who's going to lead the team then?"

"Andrea, until Grissom returns, you are now acting supervisor for the nightshift"

* * *

DUN,DUN,DUN

Just to clarify: Grissom has **NOT** been shot! **HE** has **SHOT** someone and is under investigation for shooting this person. If you have any ideas on how I could make that clearer, don't be afraid to comment in your review.


	13. First Day All Over Again

Andrea gripped her file harder to stop it slipping out of her hands. She took a deep breath to prepare herself. The nightshift sat assembled in the break room. Ecklie had gone over exactly what she had to do. He assured that it was only for six weeks but she could tell that he was angling towards something more permanent.

She pushed open the door and entered. She joined them at the table. They just ignored her, unaware of her new status. She cleared her throat. They looked up at her.

"I have some announcements from Ecklie." she said

The team nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"As you know, Grissom had to respond to a threat with lethal action. You were all there, except for you Greg, and you don't need me to remind you. However, Ecklie feels that there was some _misconduct_, as he put it and as a result, Grissom has been suspended for six weeks, pending the closure of an IAB investigation."

The team let a mass of groans and a few choice expletives. Andrea continued.

"As you were all there, you are also under investigation."

"What!" exclaimed Nick

"Each of you, minus Greg, will have to see Ecklie before the end of the day and give a statement as to what happened. In, the meantime, we have to continue with our duties as best we can. This brings me to the next issue. As Grissom is _indisposed_, we need a new supervisor and…"

"This is where I step into the spotlight." said Catherine with a smile.

"No, actually. As per Ecklie's orders, I am the new supervisor. Just temporarily of course. Here are your case slips. Nick and Warrick, DB in the desert. Catherine, I need you to brief Days on the frat case and then head to a rape on a plane, of all things. Greg, you can work the processing of an assault victim, injured during a bar fight.

I won't be working a case because I have a lot to take care of so you can contact me at Grissom's office. Remember that I need to sign off on your case files. You're dismissed. Except Greg, I need you to stay behind."

Nick and Warrick filed out. Catherine's mouth opened and shut a few times but she left anyway. Soon, it was just Andrea and Greg left in the break room.

"Do you know what this case is?" said Andrea

"No ma'am" he said, sarcasm abundant

"It's your 100th, which means I can put you forward for promotion. I can't actually promote you because I'm only acting supervisor but I can pass your name on to Ecklie. So I am placing faith in you. I know you work few cases solo but I trust you to solve this one. This is an olive branch from me to you. Work well and you could be a CSI 2. Okay?"

He nodded and exited. Andrea exhaled and headed to Grissom's office to catch up on the Everest of paper work he left behind.


	14. Two Months On

Andrea let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair. It seemed as if Grissom did absolutely **no **paperwork whatsoever. Andrea did her best to rectify this in her tenure as supervisor, as well as working twice as many cases as before. Andrea had seen many a killer escape justice due to slack paperwork.

Andrea had also found the supervisor job becoming more and more like permanent. Each week before Grissom was due to return to work he took another week's worth of leave. And boy, did he have leave! It was now two months on from the shooting. Andrea had assumed that Ecklie would have reassigned Catherine to the job by now but it seems he had begun to like the idea of Andrea in charge.

Andrea reflected on today's events. First of all, Warrick had got mixed up with a mob boss and a stripper's body was found in his car. Andrea had done her best to protect him but the evidence was mounting against him. The worst thing was that he would not cease his meddling. She had been forced to place him on administrative leave while she handed the case over to Days so that they could not be accused of bias.

Then Nick had dropped a test tube in the DNA lab. The consequences of which had yet to be discovered but she eventually had to send him home because he kept crying his eyes out and screaming in her office that he would be fired.

Then Greg. Oh boy was that strange! She thought back to when the spiky haired man walked into her office.

(CSI-STYLE FLASHBACK)

He dropped the paperwork onto her desk and she signed the forms. He turned to leave but instead shut the door. Andrea raised an eyebrow in query.

"Andy, there's something I've been meaning to say. And I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm love with you."

Andrea's lip dropped. She blinked.

"And it's really been hurting me, cus when you walked in I thought you were so hot, and that thinking that was so disloyal to Sara, and that she would be up in heaven and be all disapproving and stuff and I thought…"

"Greg! Stop talking!"

He nodded, mouth firmly shut.

"Sit down."

He sat.

"It does explain a lot. And, can I say one thing; I am in no way ready for a serious relationship."

He looked crestfallen.

"But, it might be nice to have dinner with you sometime."

His smile lit up again.

"But, I am currently your superior officer and any sort of relationship, casual or no, is in direct violation of protocol. I'm due to step down in a few days and then we might see if something could be worked out."

He wasn't sure whether or not to be happy. He left the office.

(END CSI-STYLE FLASHBACK)

Andrea had not known why she had suggested dinner. She didn't know if she could handle Greg being "in love" with her. As acting supervisor, Andrea knew that CSI's on the same shift could not have a romantic relationship for the fact that it damaged working dynamics. She sighed again. Time to head home.

She bumped into Catherine as she was exiting the office. The older woman paused and then handed her a file.

"Can you sign off on the body bump in Henderson? The guy confessed"

"I thought I sent you on the blunt force domestic?"

"I didn't want it so I swapped with Ronnie from Days"

"Catherine, you can't do that! I'm the supervisor! I wanted you on that case because of your expertise with blood splatter analysis!"

"It was boring and straightforward. Rookie stuff. That's why I swapped with Ronnie. Body dumps are always more interesting."

"It's not your decision! It's mine!"

"Chill, Drea!"

"Chill, you want me to chill! You constantly undermine my authority and take over when you haven't been asked! And stop calling me Drea, I hate it! Why don't you try having some respect for authority? How about "Ms Weltman" or "Ma'am". If you can't manage that, how about just Andrea!"

"The thing about respect, _Ms Weltman_, it that you have to earn it! You don't just waltz in here, take over and act like you're Locard himself! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to usurping little bitches whatever way I want!"

"Usurping?"

"You just come on it and act like everything's yours. Well it's not. The position, the friends, the Greg!"

"The Greg?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you, you slut! Gonna bed your way through the nightshift? Who's next, Nick?"

"It's nothing you haven't already done! I know all about you and Warrick! I think you probably would have got to Nick first! And all this is coming from the exotic dancer! I may attract men, but at least I was never a whore on a pole!"

"I did what I had to do! For me, for Eddie and for Lindsey!"

"For Eddie? The layabout drunk who cheated on you? For Lindsey? The emotionally damaged teenager who hitch-hikes to the other side of Las Vegas?"

A crowd had started to gather around them, hoping for a "girlfight". No-one had tried to break it up and it almost seemed as if they were egging her on. It was almost like being back at school.

"Don't you dare talk about my family that way!"

"Fine, I'll just talk about you instead! What attracted you to your course in Medical Science? Was the professor hot?"

Crack! Andrea's cheek stung like it was on fire as Catherine's hand connected with her left cheek. Andrea breathed through the pain and turned to face Catherine.

"I was so hoping you'd do that"

Andrea swung her fist towards Catherine's face only to have its movement arrested by a firm grip. It was Nick. She turned to wrestle away from him when Ecklie appeared.

"Acting Supervisor Weltman! Sign out and go home. CSI Willows, you're suspended for three weeks without pay! Into my office so we can sort out the details. The rest of you, get back to work or you'll find yourself in the same situation as Willows!"

The crowd slowly dispersed. Nick let go of her fist and give her a weak smile. She returned it before heading to reception. She signed out and headed home. After grabbing a quick Chinese and then wolfing it down, she got into bed. She rolled and tossed and turned but she couldn't get comfortable. It was as if some higher power was preventing her from sleeping.

Due to all the tossing and turning, she could not hear the sound of footfalls on her paved driveway. Nor could she hear the sound of her patio window being gently broken so a man dressed entirely in black could reach in and undo the lock. In fact, she did not hear anything at all until a heavy weight straddled her. She opened her eyes and looked up into the horrifically familiar face.


	15. Home Invasion

"Hey, Andy" drawled a lecherous voice above her

Revulsion and fear shot like vomit up Andrea's throat. She looked up into the eyes of the man who had tried to rape her so long ago. She spat out his name like a particularly disgusting piece of badly cooked food.

"Richard"

"The one and only"

"How did you find out where I live?"

"You gave me your phone number. Not hard to trace when you work for the DMV"

"You bastard!"

She struggled underneath him. He held her arms down and leant down harder on her to prevent more movement.

"What do you want?"

"I think you know. And let me tell you something. I always get what I want."

He leant down to kiss her. She turned her head away. He turned her head back towards him. He gripped her cheeks viciously, her eyes watering to tears.

"If you won't play nice, then I won't either"

He moved towards her again. She screamed. He clamped his hands down over her mouth.

"Don't scream. It ruins the moment."

He moved towards her again, for what was to be the last time. She bit down hard on the finger that was slightly inside her mouth. He grunted in pain. She then swung her leg in between his. He yelled. Then, with a tremendous burst of energy, she planted her foot on his chest and pushed him off the bed. She didn't realise the force that she had used. He hit the wall behind him, and as it was only a stud wall, his frame was forced back into the wall, cracking the surrounding plaster.

She leapt from the bed, throwing the duvet and sheets over Richard. For the first time, she was conscious of the skimpy nightgown she was wearing which barely reached her knees. She ran down the hallway, hoping to reach her phone. A hand grabbed her wrist.

She struggled against the grip but it would not release. She turned, her left hand curled into a fist, and let fly with a left hook that was as good as the day in Fifth Form when she had punched Laura Barrett at the bus stop after school. The hand released her and Richard staggered back. She ran into the tiny kitchen area, trying to reach the hard-line or the Blackberry in her purse. He barrelled into her in a rugby tackle, taking her down. She sprawled on the floor of her kitchen, her mind slightly clouded from the impact. He rolled on top of her and began to smack her around the face.

She drove a fist into his stomach. He fell back against a counter, the imitation wood cracking from the weight. She crawled away and dragged herself to her feet. She turned when she felt her hair being tugged. She tried to struggle but it was no good. Her head collided with the glass fronted shelves. She blindly swung her arms out, knocking him back.

She stepped away slowly, feeling the warm blood trickle down her face. It was only a small cut but it was a world of pain for her. She breathed, struggling to maintain consciousness. She looked at Richard coming towards her. Adrenaline surged through her.

She raised her fists in a defensive stance. He turned his head to the side, quizzically.

"If you want this, your gonna have to work for it"

She kicked him hard in the side and drove her elbow up against his face. He fell against the counter. She returned to her stance. He spat blood on her counter. Andrea's mind was almost going to reprimand him for spitting blood in an area where food was cooked when it snapped back to reality.

"I'm through playing games" he said

He reached over and pulled a knife from the kitchen block.

"I'm gonna cut you up good!"

She turned and ran but he was too fast. He shoved her against the sofa which fell backwards against her weight. She rolled over the side and began to run towards the bedroom. She heard him come after her. She ducked right into the ensuite.

She watched him enter the bedroom. There was no way she was going to get past him. Then a thought hit her. She picked up the awful china shell decoration her mother had given her. Slowly creeping towards the other bathroom door, which opened unto the hall, she threw the decoration out and ran back to the other door.

She got there before the decoration broke. She watched as Richard turned to go back to the hall. She moved slowly out of the bedroom. She would go to the dressing room and climb out the window. She slowly began to creep….

He turned around and saw her. He began to sprint towards her. She ran into the dressing room and banged at the window. It wouldn't budge. She turned and saw the knife glint in the darkness. She moved slowly towards the end-table. She opened the drawer and removed her loaded Glock 23 which, ironically, she left loaded because of Richard. She levelled it at his chest.

"Don't move."

"Or what? You'll shoot me?"

"Exactly"

He took a step forward.

"I moved and you didn't shoot me. I wonder what would happen if I moved aga…"

BANG! The first shot hit him the left shoulder.

BANG! The second shot hit him in the stomach

BANG! The third shot hit him the heart

He crumpled to the ground. Andrea moved out of the dressing room. She walked over to the bed and crumpled against the pillows, letting the gun fall out of her hand. Darkness encroached at her vision. She allowed it to take her and passed out.


	16. Homeward Bound

"Tea or coffee, madam?" asked the flight attendant, smiling at Andrea

"No, thanks." She replied, returning the smile

The flight attendant nodded and moved on with the trolley. Andrea leant back in her seat, trying to get comfortable. Finding a suitable position, Andrea gazed out the window. She was on a British Airways flight heading for London Gatwick Airport.

None of them had paid her any attention as she left, no doubt due to the fact that they had got their beloved Grissom back. Except for Nick. He drove her to the airport in an unnecessary kind gesture. She had bid the last of her time in Last Vegas goodbye with a quick hug and exchange of email addresses.

The trial had gone smoothly. The police took one look at the devastation in her home and immediately concluded that she had killed Richard in self-defence. The appearance before the judge had not lasted more than an hour, despite the heated defence of the lawyer Richard's mother had hired. She actually had the gall to suggest Andrea had lured him there.

Ecklie was displeased with her resignation. He revealed to her that he was planning on permanently promoting her to supervisor and bringing Grissom back as her subordinate. She'd had loved to see Catherine's face on that one. She finished her suspension and was given a written warning against assaulting co-workers. She was probably throwing a party right now!

Her parents had not been pleased that she had quit her job. She told them that she would rather be unemployed that work with that lot again. A position with her original police force had come up again, only more senior than before. Her old boss had taken her on again without consideration.

She brushed elbows with the woman sitting beside her.

"Sorry"

"It's alright"

"Andrea Weltman"

"Temperance Brennan"

"The world famous forensic anthropologist?"

"Not world famous!"

"I would say so! I'm a big fan. I followed some of the work you've done and I've read your novel!"

"Thanks"

"Are you heading to England for a holiday?"

"Business"

"What sort?"

"A body has washed up in the Thames"

"I know. I'll be the Crime Scene Manager on that one. I didn't know we'd be working together"

Andrea and Temperance talked most of the flight. Despite reports, Andrea did not find her rude or socially awkward. It turns out they were even staying at the same hotel, Andrea being temporarily homeless until her first paycheck.

As they were disembarking the flight, Andrea stopped to talk to the flight attendant. The tall, red haired girl seemed awfully familiar.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" she asked

"I don't know. What's your name?"

"Andrea Weltman"

"Ah. Laura Barrett"

"Oh. Lovely to see you again Laura".

Andrea rushed down the steps. She called out to Temperance.

"Hey, Tempe! Would you mind waiting?"

The other woman shook her head. Andrea turned towards the plane. Whispering gently, she spoke.

"Las Vegas. I'm not going to miss it or the people. But Sara Sidle. I guess I owe you a lot. You left an awfully big hole to fill and I not sure I could've. I don't think I wanted to. I never met you Sara but I feel as if I know you quite well. I think we would've got along Sara. Goodbye, Sara"

She turned and walked towards the terminal to get her luggage, glad to be back in England. Forensics was for her but the Las Vegas Crime Lab was not.


End file.
